Vending machine
by MissWindowsill
Summary: Zoey wants a snack from the vending machine but the survivors have no coins. It's up to Louis to save the day.


The sound of their footsteps clattered across the floor as they made it trough the building with quick pace. Bill was at the lead, holding his assault rifle tightly in his hands. Louis was behind him, looking out to their left side. Francis was last, keeping an eye out for anything that would try and sneak up behind them. That left Zoey in the second middle. Keeping and eye out for their right side.

The had been moving for a while now and her stomach was complaining loudly at the lack of food. Growling it made her jump slightly thinking it was a zombie approaching them.

Francis gave her an amused look as her tummy gave away for a particularly loud growl. She just shook her head at him and smirked "Hey it was a shitty breakfast" realizing how dry her mouth was she hadn't had anything to drink for a while ether.

As she turned her head away from the biker sourly she spotted an vending machine to the right wall and stopped abruptly. Francis walking into her and knocked her forward enough to be able to reach out and grab Louis arm.

"Hey!" He let out which stopped Bill a swell. "What?" The veteran demanded.

"Can we please try and get something to eat or drink?" Zoey begged, pointing to the vending machine "I'm starving here" She hated to sound like a whiny kid but he last safe room had barely had any food left in it.

Bill rose an eyebrow and took a quick look around "Alright but make it quick"

"Yes!" Zoey smiled and the group made it over to the machine "Any coins people?" Francis asked. Louis shook his head "No Bill didn't like the sound they made in my pocket when I walked so I dumped all mine back at the pawn shop"

Bill shook his head. Francis dug in his pockets for a while before shrugging in defeat.

"Just crush the glass" he sighed.

"I would like something a bit more quiet!" Bill snapped.

Zoey sighed "I just wanted a damn snack!"

"Hang on" Louis smiled and squatted down in front of the machine. He stuck his hand into the hatch "My friend Jimmy used to do this when he wanted to impress girls when we were kids" he chuckled as Zoey favored him with an amused smile "Can't be so hard!"

The three remaining group members moved closer to the glass to see Louis hand tap at the it "Hey hey" he greeted them and started trying to reach for the the first row of cheap snacks"What do we want anyway?" He huffed.

"Grab me a soda" Francis grinned in amusement.

"Righto" He mumbled with effort. His fingertips touching a surprisingly cold soda can.

"Oh come on Louis you can do it!" The college girl squeaked. The anticipation in her voice made him try harder and he managed to knock it down from the shelf.

He pulled it out of the machine "One soda" he breathed out. Rubbing his sore shoulder.

Francis laughed and nodded his head towards Zoey who wanted it more than him. She almost squealed with excitement as he handed it to her. The smile that spread over her face made Louis cheeks warm and he felt like he could have dug out a hundred more cans just to see her that joyful.

She opened up the can with a "pssh" and quickly began chugging the drink down. Her companions chuckling as she did.

Finally she took a breather, sighing a huge smile on her lips "Ah I don't think I'm so hungry anymore" chuckling "This will do, thank you Louis!"

Louis waved it off "Ah it was nothing girl" Still a proud smile spread across his face.

"Then let's get going" Bill smirked and as they turned to leave a loud metal snap could be heard that stopped them all in their tracks. Slowly turning back to the vending machine they could see that the small metal piece keeping all the soda cans up had broken and the cans started rolling of the shelfs. Smacking into the bottom of the machine with loud thuds. A few of them burst open spraying soda on everything in the inside of the glass.

"Oh no" Zoey's eyes widened. Francis blinked and shook his head "What? What just happened? Ugh I hate vending machines!"

The growing murmurer of the infected growls grew closer and a a small group of them barged into the room. The survivors had time to throw quick glances at each other. Zoey could see Bill was clearly annoyed but there was still an hint of amusement in his eyes. It was a small group of Zombies but a group of zombies non the less. Francis laughed and shook his head. Louis looked at Zoey who gulped down the last of her drink before smiling at him.

"Thanks for the drink Louis, next one's on me" and she threw the empty bottle across the room, hitting an infected forehead before they all opened fire.


End file.
